


Tag, You're It!

by orbiting_the_loonaverse



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_the_loonaverse/pseuds/orbiting_the_loonaverse
Summary: In which Jiwoo cheats in a game of laser tagLeaving Sooyoung flustered





	Tag, You're It!

**Author's Note:**

> Red Team: Jungeun, Sooyoung, Kahei, Hyunjin, Hyejoo, Yerim  
Blue Team: Jinsoul, Jiwoo, Haseul, Heejin, Chae Won, Yeojin

Sooyoung spent the last hour getting ready for war. Laser Tag was very serious. Especially tonight. The losing team had to pay for pizza for the winning team. Brushing her long hair into a high pony and smearing red paste on both her cheeks. Making sure her red Jersey was tucked into her grey sweats, Sooyoung smiled.

Jiwoo spent the last hour laughing with Jinsol on the phone. Lying on her bed, her head draping over the side as she carried on. Unconsciously her eyes drifted to the ticking clock on her wall, making the chipper girl fall to the floor. "Oh my God Jinsol! It's quarter to six!" She scrambled to her feet and before the other girl could respond the phone hung up. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Jiwoo threw her clothes to the floor and pulled on her blue Jersey and tight pants. Tieing the shirt around her mid section, fully exposing her stomach.

Sooyoung was the first to arrive at the arcade. Followed almost immediately by Haseul. Jiwoo and Jinsol arriving last. Kahei had her arms around Haseul as Jungeun started pulling her team to the side. Kahei pouted, walking away from her girlfriend.  
"All right, same as usual. Kahei and I head for high ground, Sooyoung and Yerim spread out through the center, and Hyejoo and Hyunjin holding post at the far north end." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"OK! So I decided to switch up the routine a bit." Jinsol clapped her hands together. Jiwoo almost rolled her eyes, thinking on how their team has yet to win a battle. "Since Jungeun always manages to kill me first, I'm going to head around the east end and get her from behind." Yeojin and Chae laughed to each other, their immature minds in the gutter. "Jiwoo and Chae are heading in through the middle and NOT HESITATING." Jinsol eyed Chae Won with those last words. "And I want Hyunjin, Yeojin, and Haseul to take out Hyejoo and Hyunjin. We don't need them wiping us out again."

They all came back together, tieing their coloured headbands on each other. They all gave each other a determined look and headed to their side of the large, dark, maze like room. As the neon lights lit up so did the score board above their heads. 

Red Team Blue Team  
Kimberly - 00 Jindori - 00  
Sooyoungie - 00 Chomp - 00  
BB - 00 GodSeul - 00  
Aeongie - 00 Heekkie - 00  
Olivia Colombia - 00 Crunchy Princess - 00  
Vitamin C - 00 Bean - 00  
The buzzer rings. Everyone runs to their place. Almost immediately a death is announced. Heejin's name dissapears from the board and a point is to Hyejoo's. Sooyoung is crouched behind a lit up barrier. Poking her head around the wall she spots Jinsol running up the black ramp in the center of the room. She shoots and misses. Soon Jungeun's name dissapears from the board and Jinsol gains a point. This action quickly followed with Jinsol's name disappearing and Kahei gaining a point.  
Jiwoo slides her back down a cold and dark wall. She looks up at the score board.  
Red Team Blue Team  
–––––– - 00 –––––– - 01  
Sooyoungie - 00 Chomp - 00  
BB - 01 GodSeul - 00  
Aeongie - 00 ––––– - 00  
Olivia Colombia - 01 Crunchy Princess - 00  
Vitamin C - 00 Bean - 00

Yerim hears someone run up behind her. She freezes. Yeojin wastes no time shooting her. The score almost can't keep up when Hyunjin then shoots Yeojin and Chae Won shoots Hyejoo. "You shouldn't have hesitated." Chae winks at Hyejoo before running to a new spot. The teams are matched now and all that's left now is Jiwoo, Sooyoung, Haseul, Chae, Kahei, and Hyunjin.  
Sooyoung bagan to worry, constantly looking up at the scores. Jungeun never dies that quickly and Hyejoo is almost always the last one standing. She stays behind her post, occasionally looking around each corner.  
Jiwoo didn't really know what was going on. Everytime she tried to shoot someone she would miss, almost get shot herself, and then would have to run and hide in a new place. She jumped out from behind post once more. Seeing Haseul she shot without hesitation. Haseul just stood there, shocked. "What the hell Jiwoo!" She threw her gun down "I'm on your team!" She scoffed loudly and left the room. Jiwoo just made a 'yikes' face and ran to find a new spot.  
Chae Won managed to shoot Hyunjin while she was laughing. She continued to laugh loudly. It wasn't looking good for the red team. Chae hid behind a large glowing block. Her eyes dart to a red dot on the wall infront off her. She inhales deeply, following the light she jumps up shooting in the direction of the beam. Before being hit, Sooyoung ducks down and Kahei shoots Chae in the back.  
There's still hope. The score is 4-5 and all that's left of the blue team is Jiwoo. Sooyoung and Kahei seperate, on search for Jiwoo. She stay hidden in a dark corner.  
An unsuspecting Sooyoung rounded a large and lit up pillar. Jiwoo only seeing her for a second as she passed through a gap between two barriers. She snuck up to one of those barriers. Quickly reaching around and pulling Sooyoung to her side of the wall. Before Sooyoung could even react Jiwoo pushed against the wall and kissed her deeply. She didn't know what to do but kiss back. Jiwoo teasingly pulled back, watching Sooyoung eyes flutter open. Jiwoo smiling, than shooting Sooyoung in the chest.  
Hearing the alarm, Kahei looked up at the board.  
Red Team Blue Team  
–––––– - 00 –––––– - 01  
–––––––– - 00 Chomp - 02  
BB - 02 –––––– - 00  
–––––– - 01 –––––– - 00  
––––––––––– - 01 ––––––––––– - 02  
––––––– - 00 ––––– - 01  
Blue Team Wins!  
4 - 6

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this was actually a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
